Waiting
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! Squall was just doing Cloud a favor by taking his younger brother to a midnight release of a game. He didn't expect the love confession from Sora or that he was actually interested in the boy. Cloud was going to kill him… LeSo


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Squall Leonhart, Sora, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or any mentioned or featured characters, they respectively belong to Square Enix and Disney.

**Title**: Waiting

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: LeSo

**Warnings**: Just random stuff and Cloud being an over-protective brother, LOL.

**Summary**: Squall was just doing Cloud a favor by taking his younger brother to a midnight release of a game. He didn't expect the love confession from Sora or that he was actually interested in the boy. Cloud was going to kill him… LeSo

**Dedication**: To Kiraracutie, who came somewhat late, but still came anyways to the midnight release with me for _Final Fantasy XIII_.

X.X.X.X

**Waiting**

X.X.X.X

He couldn't believe he was stuck here, doing this. Normally on a Monday night Squall Leonhart liked to be relaxing in bed, reading a good book or getting some homework done, yet here he was, in front of a GameStop at nine in the evening with at least two and a half hours to go. Usually Rinoa and Seifer couldn't even get him to go out for lunch with them, and here he was sitting with Cloud's younger brother in the cold night of spring.

Next to him Sora Strife sneezed and looked up at him apologetically, "I'm sorry you get stuck with me."

What was running through this kids head? He wasn't worthy enough to be around him or something? "It's fine Sora."

The smaller brunet shook his shoulders in some way that Squall didn't understand before glancing away again.

He really didn't understand the kid, this wasn't one of those usual best friends asking him to do a favor with a family member he didn't know. No, Squall had known Sora for several years, they first met when Sora was in middle school and Squall had met Cloud through some class partner project.

The kid was happy and bubbly and had never had a problem, they were always respectful of each other and yet had never said anything more than the few 'how are yous' whenever they came across each other.

It was then he realized he didn't know more than the basics about the boy. Sora Strife, age seventeen, was the star singer of his garage band with his friends, was his school's sweetheart, and had more energy than an average teen. He was sometimes a little too nice, would help out anyone who needed it, and yet at the same time he loved to goof off and ignore his schoolwork. He could've been considered a normal teen, yet at the same time there was something special about Sora, some ability to draw in everyone that came within view of him.

Which included Squall, he had to truthfully admit. He didn't exactly know if it was a full out romantic crush or if it was just an attraction because Sora was extremely adorable. Either way, the cute brunet had even managed to wrap Squall around his little finger, which is probably why he agreed to come out with him in the first place.

"Want me to go get some hot chocolate?" Sora asked, pointing towards some small yet smart vendor that was selling hot chocolate to those cold people in the line.

"I'm good, do you want one?" Squall asked back, lips pursed as he watched Sora's cheeks flush uncontrollably. Was he really that cold?

"I'll go get one, I mean you already are driving me here and waiting with me, the least I can do is pay." The small brunet shot up and ran towards the vendor, leaving behind a somewhat surprised Squall.

Cloud had told him that Sora's boss delayed their payday for a week because of some family issue and the small line of workers at the store cared for him like family and didn't mind, so Sora apparently didn't have much. He somewhat felt bad, the poor kid was barely at his first job and still learning how to pay for everything, and yet he was trying to take on the world by himself.

Suddenly one of the vendors went by that was serving hot dogs and he quickly ordered several, the kid was probably starving and didn't want to admit it. He remembered Sora's appetite every time he had dinner with the family, the kid could eat a whole chicken if he wanted to.

By the time Sora arrived Squall was halfway through his first hot dog, the boy sat and blinked at him before he was shoved a hot dog, "Eat."

The smaller looked embarrassed for a moment before shaking his head, "I can't, you paid for it, it's yours."

"I ordered a lot." Squall motioned to the several hot dogs between them, as if avoiding the truth that he bought enough for Sora's… _habits_… "I won't eat all that, besides Cloud would kill me if you were hungry when you came home."

Sora's cheeks flared before he took a hot dog and bit into it, he smiled brightly at Squall, who just glanced away, before they finished their meals and the smaller took the time to look down at his cell. "It's only been an hour; you must be so bored, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, you've been wanting this game for a while, right?" Squall wasn't exactly a gamer, he sometimes played those random puzzle games that came on cell phones (he actually was a fan of Word Jumble) but otherwise he left the gaming to his roommate, Axel.

"Yup!" Sora replied, smiling that amused smile of his before he glanced down at the flyer in his hand with the upcoming game's female hero on it, "I've been waiting since 2006, it looks too amazing!"

"2006 is a long time." Squall agreed, taking a sip of the coffee Sora had been generous to get him.

The smaller brunet had pulled out his ipod and speakers and began playing some music, saying it was the soundtrack to the Japanese version of the game before he started a conversation with the people behind them.

The older took a moment to look back, the line had nearly doubled from an hour ago and he was rather surprised to find out he wasn't the only older guy in line. Then again, Axel was only a year younger, it shouldn't have come off as much surprise, but it had.

In another half hour they began a raffle, people had begun to groan considering it was only for customers of one of the three stores being represented there, but he quickly found out Sora had been one of the few people there for that store. The brunet waved his raffle ticket around; looking down at it several times to make sure he wouldn't forget the numbers written across the top.

The guy brought out two posters and an xbox faceplate, saying it was the last two items they hadn't sold and would be for the raffle winners depending on their system. Sora quickly muttered that he had an xbox but had no chance of winning, he never had that much luck, especially considering there were others able to win as well. The next thing Squall knew the man was calling out the raffle number for the xbox faceplate and Sora squealed next to him before rushing up to claim his prize.

"I won!" He cried on his way back to Squall to show him the detailed faceplate with the heroine on it. "I actually won!"

"I can see that." Squall nodded, amused when the people behind them began poking and prodding at the prize clutched in Sora's hands.

"I think I'm going to ask you to start taking me everywhere, Squall!" Sora commented, earning Squall a pair of lightly pink cheeks, "You're like my good luck charm!"

"It's just because you kept wishing for it, it came true." The older answered, glancing down at the shiny new cover in Sora's hands instead of looking the boy in the face.

"I'm still calling you my good look charm." The younger reasoned, missing the darker flush of cheeks that passed on the olders face. "They said they're opening the doors early, let's get ready to go in and avoid the mass!"

"You're first in line, there's no need to worry." Squall shot out, but the amused look on his face told it all.

Sora hadn't been paying attention though, he was able to grab Squall's wrist and lead him into the store. They'd gotten the game and were pulling out of the parking lot by the time Sora started talking again, "I can't wait to play this!"

"I'm sure you'll have to fight Cloud for the TV." He had mused, smirking when he remembered Cloud and his father fighting over the TV in his apartment the day they met.

"Squall, can I ask you something?" It wasn't a normal question, he could tell by the way Sora said it, but for some reason he treated it just the same.

"What's up?"

"Cloud said you had some girl acting like your girlfriend, is she?"

He glanced to the younger, whose cheeks were flushed but his eyes determined as he watched Squall. "I think he meant Rinoa, right?" When the younger nodded he shook his head, "She's my best friend, she's acting more like an annoying sister than a girlfriend, why? Some girl giving you trouble that way?"

The light they'd been sitting at suddenly turned green and Squall slowly began to roll through the empty streets. He wasn't exactly sure why it was empty; usually the flow of traffic was somewhat decent.

"I really like you."

He only remembered pressing the brake pedal so hard they stopped in the middle of the intersection, he had to thank god the streets were empty, "What?" He croaked, turning to look at Sora with a confused look on his face.

The boy's lips were pursed, wide eyes unsure and unsteady, face emotionless while his eyes told all. When nothing was said for another minute he blinked and licked his lips before whispering, "I think, I _know_, I really like you."

They were silent for a few moments, Squall looking at Sora with an unmoving face of surprise while Sora looked unsure and somewhat worried.

"I'm sorry." Sora said suddenly, sitting back in his seat quietly before folding his arms so that his fingers tightened around the edge of his shirt. "I know you're not really interested in someone younger, I just felt like I needed to tell you. It wouldn't leave my mind."

Well, that explained the reason the boy was blushing so much during the time they spent together. He easily had wrapped Sora around his pinky just as Sora wrapped him around his. It was hard to put into words the tension between them; he grew up around Sora and had seen the boy grow up around him. It was normal for him to head over and Sora would be there with homework questions or he'd come and Sora would be making dinner or the boy would pass him by in the college halls when bringing things Cloud forgot at home only for them to stop and have a conversation about random things. There was just something about the way they talked to each other; it was like they were slowly luring each other in.

"Cloud's going to kill me."

Sora blinked and looked over at him; Squall could see the tears around the boy's eyes that hadn't begun to fall yet. He leaned an arm over and brushed the younger's tears away, sighing before sending Sora a look, "You do realize Cloud's going to throw the book at both of us."

The boy sent him a confused look before staring down at the game in his lap; they didn't say anything the rest of the way to Sora's house. The younger grabbed his stuff together before glancing at Squall, "I'm sorry you were forced to come with me today."

"It's fine." Squall muttered, reaching over to grasp Sora's hand. He gave it a light squeeze before dropping it and grabbing hold of the wheel again, "I'll see you tomorrow, don't let Cloud be too rough."

Before the boy could say anything Squall gave him a gentle smile, even under the dim lighting he could see the boy blush brightly before a smile slowly found its way onto Sora's lips. "He won't, he already knows."

Before Squall could say a word his phone was ringing, a generic brand of ringtone playing before he pulled it out to see Cloud's name on his phone._ Oh no…_

Sora couldn't help but laugh, he leaned over the seat of the car to brush his lips against Squall's temple, "I'll make you lunch tomorrow as an apology."

"Bring an ice pack; I'm going to have a headache." Squall grumbled as Sora laughed and nodded before he grabbed his stuff and headed towards his house. He drove off just as Cloud called a second time, ignoring the thought of cops being around he fished out his cell again and pressed loudspeaker, "Hello?"

"SQUALL LOIRE LEONHART, YOU ASSHOLE!" There was a pause of '_DAMMIT SORA TO YOUR ROOM I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET_' before Cloud's voice filled over the speaker again, "YOU OUGHT TO BE MAIAMED, I'M GOING TO CALL YOUR FATHER AND TELL HIM YOU'RE BEING A PEDO AND HE'S GOING TO WORRY ABOUT HIS IMAGE AND THEN KIROS WILL CALL YOU AND START TO HARASS YOU AND—NO SORA, I DON'T CARE IF THE NEIGHBORS HEAR ME, LET THEM—!!"

The dial tone was suddenly heard and Squall wondered if Sora managed to grab the phone. He vaguely wondered if the small brunet was getting most of the heat but he knew Cloud doted on his brothers and wouldn't hurt Sora even if he wanted to.

By the time he reached his dorm room and nearly kicked the snoring Axel out of the room his phone was near dead. Just enough battery to check his text messages, which were probably going to be nothing but threats from a certain blond, because Cloud had this obsession with writing everything in text, even moments of him pausing to gasp for breath.

Thirty messages were in his inbox, all from Cloud with big capital letters of death threats and wishes of him hoping he gets ill or worse. The thirty-first, however, was from Sora's cell, which he had kept ever since Sora had trouble in an entire year of math.

"_I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight, love._"

Squall gave a grunt of amusement, pulling out a fresh new text of several warnings of avoiding Cloud, all of which ending with a line that made Squall smile even as he lay down for bed.

"_I'll pick you up for school so we can see each other earlier, see you tomorrow, love._"

He checked his inbox when his phone buzzed, the number was Sora's cell alright, but the words were distinctly Cloud.

"_YOU PEDO, YOU OWE US DINNER._"

He couldn't help but laugh, knowing it would probably be the most expensive dinner he'd ever pay for, especially if Cloud had his way.

X.X.X.X

Tke: Hahaha this was spawned by me waiting for FFXIII on Monday's midnight release, Kiraracutie thinks it's hilarious. I got there at 4 in the afternoon; she got there at 8 so I just pout at her.

Lol, Sora's age is rather up to the reader, I just think because it's Cloud and he's overprotective, he'd consider his family to all be underage. Hahahaha.

Awesome Pedo!Squall is awesome! HE DEMANDS REVIEWS~!!


End file.
